Fantomius: le origini
by hinata 92
Summary: Villa Rosa. Il rifugio e la prigione di Lord Quackett. Fino all'incontro con un vulcanico inventore di nome Copernico Pitagorico, un'amicizia che cambierà la sua vita e quella di tutta Paperopoli, del presente del futuro. La nascita di Fantomius.


**Fantomius: Le origini**

La musica del pianoforte si diffondeva pigramente nella sala, mentre una voce lontana cantava canzoni malinconiche. Nella sala da ballo paperi in abiti alla moda ballavano a tempo, mentre lui, sul balcone, sorseggiava champagne da un elegante flute. Si annoiava. Come sempre.

I soliti balli, la solita gente, i soliti discorsi... sempre uguale, come se quel mondo di ricchi vanesi fosse immerso in un acquario variopinto...

«Lord Quackett?»

John si voltò lentamente. Era uno di quei nobili che passavano le giornate a trastullarsi in mille modi.

«Volevo invitarvi a giocare a golf nella mia tenuta.»

John sorrise: «Siete molto gentile. Vi farò sapere.»

«Ci conto.»

Frasi di circostanza e cortesia che a Lord Quackett davano la nausea. Sapevano entrambi che la risposta sarebbe stata un no. Eppure l'etichetta imponeva la domanda. Stupida etichetta…

Ormai si sapeva, Lord John Quackett era un solitario. I nobili spesso lo invitavano, per il prestigio del suo nome e per il suo patrimonio, a molte attività, ma lui rifiutava sempre. Si era diffusa la voce che fosse per la sua imbranataggine, di cui si vergognava a tal punto da nascondersi agli occhi di tutti. Credessero quello che pareva loro. A lui non importava. La verità era solo che provava una profonda indolenza per un mondo a cui era incatenato contro la sua volontà. Come un carcere. Anzi, forse anche peggio. Almeno in prigione avevano l'ora d'aria.

Il padrone di casa attirò l'attenzione del pubblico facendo tintinnare una posata contro il calice: «Signore e signori, annuncio a voi, gentili miei ospiti, che la prossima settimana organizzerò una festa in maschera, qui, nella mia umile dimora.»

_«Ma che maschera e maschera! Queste non sono cose per te!»_

Mormorii di approvazione e di entusiasmo dal pubblico vennero smorzati da un profondo sospiro del Lord. Le feste in maschera lo rendevano malinconico.

_«So che non dovrei, ma… questo è per te!»_

_«Madre! È bellissimo!»_

_«Non possiamo portarti con noi, John, ma almeno potrai divertirti qua, a Villa Rosa.»_

Sì, forse era davvero il caso di tornare a Villa Rosa. La festa aveva perso ogni attrattiva, se mai ne aveva avuta una.

L'aria fresca della sera lo svegliò del tutto. In automobile, mentre si dirigeva verso la sua magione, i suoi pensieri si perdevano in mille anfratti, fra ricordi, progetti e impegni. Una distrazione fatale.

«EHI!»

Lord Quackett inchiodò di colpo l'auto, evitando per un pelo di investire un signore che stava attraversando la strada. Il papero impiegò qualche secondo a rendersi conto dell'accaduto. Distratto dai suoi pensieri, stava per investire una persona. L'aveva evitata solo per la sua prontezza di riflessi. Cosa gli era preso?

Scese dalla macchina, pronto a scusarsi in ogni modo con l'aquilotto che era ancora seduto a terra.

«Perdonatemi, so di non avere scusanti...»

Era pronto agli insulti, o alle richieste di denaro. L'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato furono proprio le parole che udì.

«Uhm... sapete, dovreste proprio cambiare l'olio.»

Lord Quackett lo guardò perplesso, ancora con la mano tesa per aiutarlo a rialzarsi: «Eh?»

Il signore continuò a ignorare la mano che gli veniva porta, concentrandosi sul motore della vettura: «Vedete? Qua c'è una perdita... potreste avere un incidente, se non fate attenzione.»

Il papero lo guardò perplesso: «Veramente l'avrei appena causato a voi, l'incidente...»

«Eh? A me? Oh, solo per avermi fatto cadere? Non vi preoccupate, non è nulla.»

«S-Se lo dite voi…»

Solo a quel punto l'aquilotto seduto si accorse della mano ancora tesa e la strinse: «Oh, piacere, Copernico Pitagorico.»

Il papero impiegò un po' per rispondere. Non era esattamente per le presentazioni che era rimasto fermo lì: «L-lord John Lamont Quackett.»

«Avete una gran bella macchina, sapete?»

Lord Quackett sorrise: «Se vi alzate dall'asfalto ve la faccio ammirare ancora meglio a casa mia, così magari mi scuso per l'incidente…»

Solo a quel punto Copernico sembrò rendersi conto di essere ancora seduto a terra: «Oh, scusatemi voi se vi sto facendo perdere tempo! È che quando vedo qualcosa che attira la mia attenzione, mi dimentico di tutto il resto.»

Il papero rise, la prima risata sincera di tutta la serata: «Siete un tipo originale senza dubbio!»

Copernico s'imbarazzò appena, per poi tirarsi su da solo raccogliendo un tubo portadisegni rotolato poco più in là: «Oh, me lo dicono in tanti. Quando sono gentili. Le persone a cui mi sono rivolto prima hanno usato decisamente altri epiteti per definirmi…»

«Vi va di parlarne di fronte a una tazza di tè?»

«Volentieri. Vi ringrazio.»

_Oh no_, pensò Lord Quackett, _sono io che ringrazio voi per avermi allontanato dai cattivi pensieri._

L'atmosfera elegante e ricercata di Villa Rosa sembrò intimorire un poco l'aquilotto, che perse un po' della sua parlantina. Lord Quackett fece preparare un tè e accompagnò l'ospite nel salotto buono.

John sciolse lo zucchero nella sua tazza di tè: «E così siete un inventore, signor Pitagorico?»

«Esattamente. Ma datemi pure del tu.»

«Solo se voi farete lo stesso.»

«Ma voi siete…»

«Niente formalità, va bene? Fra voi uomini di scienza non si usa, giusto?»

Copernico sorrise, posando la tazza di tè: «Va bene… Johnatan, allora?»

Il papero rise: «John.»

«Chiedo scusa, la mia memoria è un po' ballerina… mi hanno consigliato il succo di cicoria per migliorarla, appena avrò venduto qualche invenzione proverò a comprarne una bottiglia per vedere se funziona…»

Il nobile sorrise divertito. Copernico era così diverso dalle persone con cui aveva continuamente a che fare. Era… vero, parlando con lui aveva finalmente la sensazione di sostenere una conversazione autentica, non dettata dall'etichetta.

«Prima mi hai detto che alcune persone ti hanno trattato male. Cos'è successo?»

Copernico sospirò: «Ho provato a proporre alcuni progetti alla polizia. Non so se hai sentito dell'ondata di criminalità che ultimamente sta dilagando a Paperopoli… ho pensato che alcune delle mie invenzioni potessero essere utili. Ma quando mi sono presentato al comando mi hanno riso in faccia e senza neanche guardare cosa potevo proporre loro mi hanno cacciato in malo modo. Sembravano volermi linciare, neanche avessi detto di essere io uno dei ladri…»

John lo guardò curioso: «Uhm… posso vederli? Mi hai davvero incuriosito.»

Lo sguardo dell'inventore s'illuminò: «Ma certo! Li ho tutti qua!»

Copernico tirò fuori da un tubo che fino a quel momento aveva portato sottobraccio un bel po' di fogli e iniziò a parlare. Lord Quackett lo ascoltò interessato e né l'uno né l'altro s'accorse che il tempo passava e che il sole stava spuntando all'orizzonte. Solo quando l'orologio a cucù suonò le sette, i due interlocutori si resero conto di aver passato la notte in bianco.

Copernico trasalì: «Le sette? Oh, no, non ti ho fatto dormire, John!»

«Non ha importanza, non ho impegni per oggi. E poi ho ottenuto un risultato importante.»

«Eh?»

Lord Quackett sorrise: «Ti ho fatto imparare il mio nome.»

I due ormai amici scoppiarono a ridere.

«Vai, Copernico, torna a casa. Ma ti prego, torna a trovarmi. Villa Rosa per te sarà sempre aperta.»

«Grazie.»

Lord Quackett seguì con lo sguardo il nuovo amico attraversare il giardino della sua magione, Villa Rosa. La casa che era sempre stata sua. Il suo rifugio. La sua prigione.

Il nobile si diresse verso la sua camera, chiese al domestico di non disturbarlo e andò a dormire, perdendosi fra pensieri e ricordi.

_«Dovreste piantarla di leggergli queste sciocchezze.»_

_«Non sono sciocchezze, sono fiabe.»_

_«Appunto, sciocchezze. Tutto ciò che non è reale è una sciocchezza!»_

_«Andrew… nostro figlio è un bambino. Ha l'età per le favole.»_

_Il papero indica un volume: «È un nobile, Marie, e prima lo capisce e meglio sarà! E poi, dovete leggergli proprio questa?»_

_«È la sua preferita. Che c'è di male?»_

_«C'è di male che è Robin Hood, uno che ruba ai ricchi per dare ai poveri! Ma a quanto pare non capite…»_

_Il papero chiude la porta. Un paperotto esce da dietro la tenda._

_«Mio padre è arrabbiato con me?»_

_La papera sorride: «No, John, stai tranquillo. È solo preoccupato per te, ma finché starai qui sarai al sicuro. Nessuno può farti nulla qui a Villa Rosa.»_

_Lord Quackett apre la porta: «Marie! Dobbiamo andare, la festa in maschera sta per cominciare!»_

_Il piccolo John lo guarda con gli occhioni da cerbiatto abbandonato che con la madre funzionano sempre: «Posso venire anch'io? Mi piacerebbe mettermi in maschera!»_

_Il padre gli risponde con un'occhiataccia: «Ma che maschera e maschera! Queste non sono cose per te!»_

_Il paperotto abbassa lo sguardo: «Come volete, padre.»_

_Marie aspetta che il marito esca dalla stanza, poi tira fuori un pacchetto che aveva nascosto._

_«So che non dovrei, ma… questo è per te!»_

_John apre il pacco, ansioso. Quello che trova è un piccolo costume verde._

_«Madre! È bellissimo!»_

_La papera sorride: «Non possiamo portarti con noi, John, ma almeno potrai divertirti qua, a Villa Rosa.»_

_John lo ammira con gli occhi che brillano, poi si rende conto di un dettaglio._

_«Madre, ma Robin Hood non ha il mantello.»_

_«Ma tu sei un nobile, John, non scordarlo mai. E il mantello simboleggerà la tua nobiltà d'animo, perché puoi usarlo in mille modi. Puoi riparare qualcuno dal freddo, puoi creare un passaggio sulle pozzanghere per far attraversare le persone senza che si sporchino. C'è modo e modo per essere nobili, John…»_

«Lord Quackett? Lord?»

Il papero aprì gli occhi, assonnato: «Cosa c'è, Alfred?»

«Signore, perdonatemi, ma l'ospite con cui avete conversato fino a poco fa è tornato trafelato e insiste per parlarvi.»

«Copernico? Arrivo subito, trattienilo per un attimo!»

John indossò la vestaglia guardando l'orologio. Le nove. Copernico era a piedi, più o meno aveva avuto il tempo di tornare a Paperopoli e ritornare indietro. Si morse il becco. Poteva proporgli di accompagnarlo in macchina, ma la stanchezza aveva prevalso sul buonsenso. Cosa poteva essere successo?

Lord Quackett uscì dalla stanza e andò verso il salottino dove fino a poche ore prima aveva parlato con l'inventore: «Copernico! Che succede?»

L'aquilotto era agitato e nervoso: «Scusami, John, se torno a disturbarti, ma non sapevo dove andare… a chi rivolgermi…»

Il papero si fece subito serio: «Calmati e spiegami cosa è successo.»

«Qualcuno è entrato a casa mia e ha distrutto tutti i miei progetti e i miei prototipi!»

«Cosa? E perché?»

«Non lo so, ma sono rovinato… c'erano i progetti di una vita… e non so più cosa fare.»

Lord Quackett sorrise comprensivo: «Non fare così. C'è sempre una soluzione.»

«E quale sarebbe?»

«Dammi il tempo di vestirmi e andiamo a vedere cosa si può salvare. E poi, finché non avremo trovato un'altra sistemazione, puoi venire qui. La casa è grande e c'è posto per tutti e due.»

«Qui? Ma John, ci conosciamo solo da qualche ora, non puoi…»

Il nobile lo guardò serio: «Villa Rosa è un rifugio dal mondo. È il posto che fa per te ora.»

Copernico, stranito, lo guardò allontanarsi, vestirsi di tutta fretta e dirigersi al garage. Lord Quackett si mise al volante e s'avviò verso Paperopoli.

«Allora, Copernico, dove…»

Si voltò verso il passeggero e sorrise intenerito. L'inventore era crollato addormentato sul sedile. Dopotutto erano molte ore che non dormiva. Pazienza, glielo avrebbe richiesto più tardi.

«Ehm… scusa il disordine. Anche se per buona parte non è colpa mia.»

John scese i gradini con cautela. Copernico l'aveva trascinato in un sottoscala in un palazzo del centro città.

«Tu… vivi qui?»

L'inventore scavalcò i cocci di una provetta: «Sì.»

Lord Quackett non sapeva bene cosa dire. Non voleva mostrarsi irrispettoso, ma il posto dove l'aveva trascinato non gli sembrava un granché. Era buio e poco spazioso e, soprattutto, dal soffitto molto basso. Per lui non era un problema, ma l'altezza di Copernico costringeva l'inventore a chinarsi in continuazione. Chissà che mal di schiena alla sera…

L'aquilotto si accorse del suo imbarazzo e sorrise: «So che non è bella come casa tua, John, ma questo era l'unico spazio in cui non disturbavo i vicini con i miei esperimenti… e di cui potessi permettermi l'affitto.»

«Sei così pericoloso da doverti isolare dal mondo?»

Copernico rise: «Di solito no, ma vallo a spiegare ai padroni di casa… temono sempre che gli faccia esplodere tutto!»

Lord Quackett si decise ad entrare. Era tutto sottosopra: i mobili rovesciati, i vetri infranti, i macchinari distrutti e qualunque pezzo di carta era stato dato alle fiamme.

Copernico si guardò intorno tristemente: «Che poi non ho capito cosa volessero rubare… non c'è molto di valore qui.»

Il papero continuò a osservare ciò che lo circondava con aria attenta e concentrata. Più che un furto, sembrava un atto vandalico.

«Ti sei fatto qualche nemico, Copernico?»

«A parte la padrona di casa per un mese di affitto arretrato, direi di no.»

John non era convinto. Non gli piaceva. Forse avevano cercato qualcosa di particolare. Oppure si trattava di un avvertimento.

Copernico lo distrasse dai suoi ragionamenti: «Ok, ci sono!»

Il nobile scoppiò a ridere vedendo la pila di oggetti che l'inventore reggeva a fatica: «Non hai una valigia?»

«Mi hanno bruciato anche quella.»

Il papero sospirò: «E allora passami qualcosa, altrimenti alla macchina non ci arriviamo.»

John aprì il portabagagli in cui Copernico cercò d'incastrare i suoi averi.

«E questa cassa?»

«L'ho fatta prendere per te.»

L'inventore lo guardò sorpreso: «Per me?»

Il nobile sorrise e prese dall'interno della confezione una bottiglia: «Succo di cicoria. Così vediamo se davvero aiuta la memoria.»

Copernico rise e aprì la bottiglia, bevendone un lungo sorso. Lord Quackett storse il becco nel sentirne l'odore.

«Uhm… buono!»

«Se lo dici tu, Copernico… speriamo anche che funzioni!»

Tornarono a Villa Rosa in silenzio, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri. Lord Quackett mise a disposizione di Copernico due stanze, una per dormirci e una per riallestire il suo studio e nella nobile dimora fino a quel momento fin troppo tranquilla iniziarono giorni frenetici quanto vivaci, che portarono un po' di serenità a Copernico e di allegria a John. Ogni tanto, in barba ad ogni etichetta, l'inventore irrompeva nelle sue stanze, spesso senza nemmeno bussare, per mostrargli qualche invenzione che era riuscito a recuperare dallo sfacelo della sua vecchia casa. Lord Quackett non si arrabbiava mai, era felice di vederlo di nuovo sereno. Meno contenta era la servitù, visto che nuovo ospite era molto disordinato e rumoroso, pronto a sconvolgere la quotidiana e rodata routine di Villa Rosa. Lord Quackett non chiedeva di meglio, ma fu costretto ad accettare le dimissioni di una parte dei suoi domestici, di cui scoprì di poter fare tranquillamente a meno. Qualche nobile gli fece notare che giravano voci sul fatto che avesse iniziato a frequentare gente del popolino, ma al papero non importava. La presenza di Copernico rendeva la sua vita meno grigia e noiosa, e questo gli bastava.

John però nascondeva a tutti coloro che frequentavano la sua magione un segreto. Spesso, con le scuse più varie e disparate, tornava nel sottoscala di Copernico per capire cosa fosse successo. Sembrava che l'amico avesse già dimenticato l'incidente, ma lui non ci riusciva. Troppe cose non gli quadravano e temeva per l'inventore. Se non si fosse trattato solo di un furto? Forse Copernico era ancora in pericolo…

Dovette ammettere che si era un po' intestardito su quella storia. Era diventata una sfida con se stesso per scoprire la verità, una sfida da cui non intendeva retrocedere di un solo passo. Era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva provato interesse e passione per qualcosa e, soprattutto, era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva potuto aiutare un amico, anche se a sua insaputa.

Avrebbe risolto il mistero, ne era sicuro.

Lord Quackett sospirò, aspettando ansioso in auto che l'ormai inseparabile Copernico tornasse dall'ufficio brevetti, come quasi ogni giovedì. L'inventore non sentiva l'impellente bisogno di registrare ogni sua creazione, di cui sembrava dimenticare l'esistenza appena ne cominciava una nuova, nonostante il succo di cicoria che ormai beveva a quantità industriali, ma John lo obbligava quando la pila di fogli sulla scrivania diventava un po' troppo alta.

Il nobile, malinconicamente, osservava le persone che passeggiavano sulla via: ricchi, poveri, borghesi, operai e…

«John!»

Lord Quackett trasalì: «Copernico! Che succede?»

«Mi hanno derubato! Cioè, hanno tentato di rapinarmi, non avevo niente da farmi rubare, ma mi hanno già fregato e…»

«Copernico, calma e sangue freddo. Hanno cercato di rapinarti? Cosa ti hanno preso?»

«Niente, ma non è questo il punto! John, l'arma che mi hanno puntato contro… era una delle mie invenzioni!»

«COSA?»

«La pistola refrigerante, per conservare meglio il cibo! A pensarci bene, non ne avevo più trovato il prototipo quando mi avevano messo sottosopra il sottoscala…»

«E perché non me l'hai detto subito?»

Copernico iniziò a grattarsi la testa: «Perché me lo sono dimenticato! Hai un'idea di quanto materiale c'era là sotto?»

Lord Quackett sospirò: «Ok, direi che devi tornare a fare un giro dalla polizia, ma questa volta verrò anch'io. Questa storia non mi convince per nulla.»

Un poliziotto alto e robusto, non appena vide Copernico, fece un fischio a un collega: «Ehi, Brad, è tornato il pazzo!»

L'uomo chiamato Brad si avvicinò all'inventore: «Cosa vuoi proporci, stavolta? Manette gonfiabili? Celle liofilizzate? Ladri in scatola?»

Copernico iniziò ad agitarsi: «Ecco… io…»

Il primo poliziotto lo guardò dritto negli occhi: «Fila via, microbo, prima che…»

Lord Quackett si limitò a tossire rumorosamente alle spalle di Copernico.

«Buongiorno. Vorremmo sporgere denuncia per un furto.»

Brad lo guardò di storto: «E voi chi…»

Il papero sostenne lo sguardo: «Lord John Lamont Quackett. E mi fareste un grande favore se smetteste di minacciare il mio amico.»

Un poliziotto di passaggio s'intromise: «Per denuncie potete venire qui.»

Il nobile si limitò a lanciare un'occhiata di ghiaccio ai due agenti e seguì l'ultimo uomo in divisa. Copernico gli andò subito dietro.

«Forse stavolta andrà meglio. Quel poliziotto sembrava a modo.»

John guidava di nuovo distrattamente, con lo sguardo serio: «Quello sembrava un poliziotto, punto. Dimmi una cosa, Copernico. Quei due agenti erano quelli che ti avevano maltrattato la sera che ci siamo conosciuti?»

L'inventore si grattò la testa: «Non saprei…»

«Ma non lo escludi, vero?»

«No…»

«Come immaginavo.»

«Come immaginavo…»

Aveva avuto gli indizi sotto gli occhi per tutto il tempo, ma non li aveva voluti vedere. Aveva voluto credere nella risposta più bella, più utopica, più favolistica.

Ma la verità era molto più cruda e triste, e ora l'aveva sotto gli occhi. Lord Quackett sospirò, allontanandosi dal poliziotto che prendeva una mazzetta dai criminali. Criminali che compravano agenti per poter rapinare in pace la povera gente. Almeno avessero derubato loro nobili. Ma questi erano sì più ricchi, ma anche meglio difesi…

Doveva tornare a Villa Rosa. Era giusto il momento di spiegare un paio di cose anche a Copernico.

«Non ci credo…»

«Mi dispiace, Copernico, ma è così. Ti chiedo scusa di non averti detto perché andavo così spesso a Paperopoli, ma tu sembravi così sereno che non mi sono sentito di rompere la tua felicità.»

L'inventore si accasciò su una poltrona, mentre John continuò a parlare guardando fuori dalla finestra. Non aveva cuore di guardarlo.

«Quando sei andato ad offrire le tue invenzioni, quei poliziotti ti hanno preso i dati, no? Si sono resi conto che con quella attrezzatura i loro complici avrebbero avuto parecchi problemi… così mentre tu venivi da me, loro, o i criminali con cui sono in combutta, hanno distrutto il tuo laboratorio come monito e per evitare che t'impicciassi ancora nei loro affari, prendendo solo quel che poteva servire loro… o quello che hanno pensato potesse servire loro, dubito che abbiano conoscenze tecniche così affinate… è stata una fortuna che tu non sia tornato a casa, quella sera, chissà cosa avrebbero potuto farti se fossi rincasato al momento sbagliato…»

«Magari ti sbagli! Forse…»

Lord Quackett sospirò: «Copernico, quante persone sapevano il tuo indirizzo?»

L'inventore abbassò lo sguardo: «Io mi ero fidato.»

«Chiunque si sarebbe fidato di chi in teoria dovrebbe proteggerci.»

«No. Io mi ero fidato di te, John!»

«Eh?»

Copernico si alzò improvvisamente e andò incontro al nobile: «Perché non mi hai detto che stavi facendo? Ti stavi mettendo in pericolo per me! Quella è gente che non scherza, John, me l'hai detto tu stesso! Perché hai rischiato così tanto da solo?»

Il papero guardò il tappeto: «Perché sei mio amico. Perché volevo che fossi felice. Almeno tu.»

«E tu non eri felice? Hai tutto quello che desideri!»

«Quanto è sopravvalutato il mondo nobiliare… io odio essere nobile. Odio questo mondo patinato dove tutto è finto, si recita una parte e si finge di vivere nel migliore dei mondi possibili quando tutti sappiamo benissimo che non è così! È questa quella che chiami felicità, Copernico?»

Copernico lo guardò, sorpreso dalla sua reazione così agitata: «No. Scusami. Ma adesso… cosa facciamo?»

Lord Quackett trovò finalmente il coraggio di guardare l'amico: «Tu cosa vorresti fare? A me sinceramente non va di fargliela passare liscia, ma il diretto interessato sei tu, sei solo tu che devi scegliere.»

L'inventore non gli rispose subito, preferì prendere prima una bottiglietta del suo adorato succo di cicoria stappandola. Solo quando infilò la cannuccia e ne ebbe bevuto un lungo sorso, disse: «Se ti dicessi che anch'io voglio fare qualcosa, cosa mi risponderesti?»

Lord Quackett sorrise, con uno sguardo determinato come Copernico non gliene aveva mai visti: «Che speravo con tutto il cuore che me lo dicessi! E allora…»

Copernico gli afferrò un braccio: «… allora promettimi che d'ora in poi non agirai più di testa tua da incosciente. Non lasciarmi più fuori da questa storia, ok?»

«Anche se si trattasse di sforare nell'illegalità?»

L'inventore lo guardò sorpreso. Non si aspettava quella risposta.

«Perché se questo mondo va alla rovescia, amico mio, chi siamo noi per opporci alla marea?»

L'aquilotto iniziò ad afferrare l'idea: «E se i poliziotti fanno i criminali…»

«… dovrà essere un criminale a risolvere la situazione.»

Copernico rimase pensieroso per un po', poi annuì.

John sospirò: «In questo caso abbiamo un po' di lavoro da fare.»

Lord Quackett licenziò tutti i domestici con un'abbondante gratifica di fine servizio. Non li avrebbe coinvolti nella sua follia criminale. Copernico si costruì un nuovo laboratorio sotto il pavimento del salotto, dove avrebbe potuto cimentarsi anche in qualche esperimento un po' più pericoloso, di quelli che se avesse condotto nel suo vecchio scantinato sarebbe stato cacciato a colpi di scopa dalla sua vecchia padrona di casa. Era necessario, perché lì, lontano da tutti e da tutto, doveva creare un vero e proprio armamentario.

John cucì il costume e lo fece vedere all'amico.

«Interessante…»

Lord Quackett sorrise: «Nero come la notte e rosso come la passione che mi muoverà.»

Copernico mise un paio di stivaletti sul banco: «E io ti ho fatto le scarpe!»

«Gialle?»

«Almeno vedrai dove metti i piedi…»

Il nobile sospirò: «Alla fine sembrerò una maschera di carnevale…»

«E a proposito di maschere… prova questa!»

Un po' titubante, Lord Quackett indossò quella che gli aveva dato Copernico, color blu notte.

«Come ti trovi?»

«Non credevo, ma… benissimo! Sembra fatta su misura!»

Copernico arrossì: «_È_ fatta su misura… in realtà ti ho fatto un calco del volto mentre dormivi…»

«CHE?»

«Per farti queste…»

L'inventore depositò sul tavolo una serie di maschere raffiguranti vari volti.

John ne prese in mano una: «Interessante…»

«Sei un nobile, è meglio che non ti faccia riconoscere. Come te la cavi con la recitazione?»

«Penso bene, ma è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho fatto l'attore…»

Copernico tirò fuori una cintura: «Questa ti servirà per tenere le armi che ti farò vedere dopo.»

«Eccellente. Manca solo una cosa.»

«Uh?»

Il papero sorrise tirando fuori un pezzo di tessuto: «Questo!»

L'aquilotto lo guardò perplesso: «Un mantello? Ma non t'impiccerà nei movimenti?»

A John tremò la voce dall'emozione: «Sono pur sempre un nobile…»

«Ma non odiavi il fatto di essere nobile?»

«Ho detto che odio l'odierna classe nobiliare, ma non ho mai avuto problemi ad essere un Lord.»

«Se è così… perché non ti definisci gentiluomo, piuttosto?»

«_Il ladro gentiluomo… _mi piace come suona! Approvato!»

Copernico sorrise: «Allora direi che siamo pronti. Si comincia?»

_Si comincia_, pensò John Lamont Quackett in piedi su un cornicione. L'ansia gli stava stringendo lo stomaco e per un attimo si disse che stava facendo un'enorme sciocchezza. Un Lord come lui avrebbe dovuto girare i tacchi, tornarsene a casa, mettere tutto in un baule dimenticandosi della faccenda e tornare a fingere di vivere nel migliore dei mondi possibili.

Ma quello non era il migliore dei mondi possibili, lo sapeva, l'aveva sempre saputo. E non poteva più fare finta di nulla.

Se John Lamont Quackett non aveva una risposta, forse era meglio lasciare fare al Ladro Gentiluomo. Si trattava solo di calarsi nella parte. Il tempo di un respiro, di un profondo respiro, e il papero era già entrato nell'edificio. Lentamente attraversò le stanze e trovò ciò che stava cercando.

Copernico non restava con le mani in mano. Era già all'interno della caserma di polizia, come d'accordo, e sbraitava come un pazzo.

«Aiuto, aiuto! Mi hanno aggredito un'altra volta, ce l'hanno con me, mi hanno minacciato!»

Un poliziotto che era al telefono lo guardò attentamente: «Vi ho già visto… voi non siete l'inventore? »

«Sì.»

«E vi stanno minacciando, avete detto?»

«Esattamente.»

Il poliziotto sospirò, per poi rivolgersi alla cornetta: «Adelaide, tu comincia a mangiare. Temo che stasera farò tardi.»

Brad sorrise arrotolandosi le maniche della camicia. Certo, le divise della polizia erano scomode fuori servizio, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di cambiarsi. I suoi complici amavano la puntualità e scontentarli poteva significare perdere una buona dose di guadagno.

«E con questo dovremmo essere a posto. Se non vi dispiace me ne andrei a dormire, domani ho il turno presto…»

Uno dei rapinatori sorrise: «… e non vogliamo certo che la nostra guardia sia stanca domani mattina, quando dovrà coprirci durante il furto, vero?»

Brad fece per rispondere, ma si bloccò di colpo: «Ehi, che storia è questa?»

«Eh?»

«Perché la porta è chiusa?»

Il papero mascherato sorrise. Utile la colla di Copernico che bloccava le maniglie e le serrature! E mentre i suoi gentili ospiti cercavano di uscire di lì, lui poteva aggirarsi tranquillamente per la casa ad arraffare tutto quello che avevano rubato.

Dovette ammettere che era più facile e divertente di quanto avesse immaginato. Si trovava molto bene nei panni del Ladro Gentiluomo, ad aggirarsi come un fantasma nella casa…

Ridacchiò. Forse era quella la sua vera identità. Forse fino a quel momento aveva solo recitato la parte del nobile.

Il poliziotto in auto cercò di tirare i fili del racconto confuso e agitato che gli aveva fornito l'inventore: «Quindi i ladri che stanno tormentando questa città hanno scoperto le vostre invenzioni, le hanno impiegate per i loro furti e adesso vi hanno minacciato per averne altre?»

Copernico annuì. Dovette dare ragione a John: le bugie erano più gestibili se avevano un fondo di verità.

«Mi hanno detto di portare i progetti in quella bella casa che c'è al fondo della via. Ma temo che non mi lasceranno in pace anche se lo faccio.»

«E quindi vi siete rivolto alla polizia. Avete fatto la cosa giusta.»

Copernico lo guardò tristemente. Chissà, forse se avesse incontrato subito persone come lui avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta…

Brad si buttò contro la porta. Doveva uscire di lì, subito!

«È una trappola, dannazione, lo sapevo che non poteva durare a lungo…»

«_Tu sapevi? Cosa sapevi?_»

Tutti sussultarono a quella voce strana e contraffatta che sembrava venire da tutte le parti.

«Chi è là?»

«_Forse un fantasma. Forse uno spirito. Forse nessuno. Forse sono solo una voce nella vostra testa. La voce della vostra coscienza, magari._»

Un altro uomo sbuffò: «Ma per favore.»

«_Giusto, voi la coscienza non l'avete. Probabilmente non pensate neppure_.»

«Ci hai rinchiuso tu qua dentro?»

«_Potreste esservi chiusi da soli. Non mi sembrate così svegli, parlate anche al vento…_»

«Esci fuori, fantasmino, e vedi quanto siamo svegli!»

«_Perché dovrei? Per quanto mi riguarda siete un bello spettacolo. Potrei anche chiamare il pubblico, sapete? Un bel pubblico pagante, oh sì… anzi, sapete che vi dico? _L'ho già fatto… _e avete anche già pagato il biglietto! Au revoir!_»

«No, ferm… ma che… sonno…»

Lord Quackett chiuse il megafono speciale, mentre ritirava dalla serratura il tubicino con cui aveva spruzzato il sonnifero all'interno della stanza. Doveva andarsene, Copernico doveva già essere arrivato con la polizia, quella seria, e lui non doveva farsi trovare lì. Sarebbe ripassato dal tetto, era più sicuro. Dopotutto, chi guardava in alto di notte?

Il poliziotto si tolse il cappello e si asciugò il sudore. Era impazzito. Stava seguendo un inventore mezzo matto alla ricerca dei fantomatici ladri che imperversavano per Paperopoli da solo, senza avvertire nessuno del comando, ed era enormemente in ritardo per cena. L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando. Adelaide, la sua dolce metà fresca di matrimonio, non gliel'avrebbe perdonata, poco ma sicuro.

«Uh? E quello cos'è?»

Un'ombra si aggirava sul tetto. E di sicuro non si trattava di un gatto.

«Fermo là! Mani in alto!»

Nel vedere il poliziotto impugnare la pistola verso il suo amico, Copernico sbiancò. Questo non l'avevano previsto. Il poliziotto avrebbe dovuto entrare ed arrestare il gruppo mentre John se la dava a gambe. L'inventore maledisse la sua scarsa memoria. Gli aveva dato qualcosa per proteggersi dai proiettili? Non se lo ricordava.

Lord Quackett provò a fuggire, ma dopotutto era un dilettante come ladro. Aveva imparato a usare la carrucola di Copernico per passare da un tetto all'altro, ma gli ci voleva tempo. Tempo che evidentemente l'agente con la pistola non voleva concedergli.

Con i ladri si era divertito a fare lo sbruffone e gli era venuto bene. Perché non continuare?

Il poliziotto lo incalzò: «Chi sei?»

«Un fantasma, magari? Non hanno fatto che chiamarmi così, là dentro…»

Non aveva parlato abbastanza forte, la sua voce non era giunta a terra e l'uomo in divisa lo interpretò a modo suo: «Fantom _che?_»

Il papero mascherato colse la palla al balzo e gridò: «_Sono Fantomius, il Ladro Gentiluomo. _E sono venuto a prendermi ciò che non appartiene agli uomini chiusi qua dentro.»

Copernico lo guardò sconvolto: «Eh?»

«La refurtiva, tanto per cominciare. E anche il mestiere.»

L'agente lo guardò male: «In che senso?»

«C'è un tuo collega là dentro, che pare non aver capito bene il suo ruolo. I poliziotti non rubano. Quello è lavoro per noi. Ma tranquillo, ora non vi scappa più, è sedato.»

«E io ora sederò te e mi seguirai in centrale.»

«Ma davvero? E se io non volessi?»

«La tua volontà mi è indifferente.»

«E a me lo è la tua.»

E Fantomius si gettò di sotto. Agli spettatori sottostanti, che nel frattempo erano aumentati, prese un colpo. A Lord Quackett, stranamente, no. Aveva la testa vuota e si muoveva per puro istinto. _Sapeva _cosa fare, anche se non sapeva _perché._ Al volo prese il rampino, lo agganciò al lampione, e si lanciò con assoluta precisione, come se l'avesse programmato fin dall'inizio, nella volante scoperta.

Quando si ritrovò illeso sul sedile, il papero si concesse due secondi di stupore.

«Uao. La fortuna del principiante, credo. La prossima volta mi sa che per par condicio finirò in un cespuglio di rose...»

Senza perdere altro tempo, mise in moto la macchina e sgommò fuori città.

Il poliziotto gli corse dietro: «LADRO!»

Il papero mascherato gridò un ultima volta: «LO SO.»

L'agente rimase imbambolato per un po', come tutte le persone che lo circondavano. Solo dopo un bel po' si ricordò di Copernico.

«Voi, cosa…»

L'inventore non c'era più. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, l'uomo alzò le spalle. Probabilmente si era spaventato e se l'era data a gambe. Pazienza, aveva del lavoro da fare, della volante rubata si sarebbero occupati i suoi colleghi.

Ed entrò nell'edificio.

«Tu sei pazzo.»

John rise mentre si toglieva la maschera: «Non posso darti del tutto torto, amico mio.»

Copernico lo guardò rassegnato: «Cioè, niente da dire, sei stato bravissimo, ma hai idea di quanto hai rischiato?»

«No e preferisco non pensarci o mi vado a costituire. A un manicomio, però.»

L'inventore si accasciò su una poltrona prendendo una bottiglia di succo di cicoria: «Quando ti sei lanciato da quell'edificio mi hai fatto prendere un infarto… e poi, da dove è uscito il nome di Fantomius?»

«Ehm…»

Lord Quackett si diresse verso la refurtiva: «Provvederò a fare in modo che i derubati di cui abbiamo notizia riabbiano i loro averi. Di quello che non sapremo nulla, una parte la diamo in beneficienza, e una parte la teniamo per i tuoi esperimenti, che ne dici?»

Copernico annuì mettendo una cannuccia nella bottiglietta e John prese l'edizione del mattino del giornale giunta per posta. Non erano riusciti a chiudere occhio dopo tutta l'adrenalina della serata.

«Ehi, parlano di noi!»

Copernico si strozzò con la cannuccia: «COSA?»

John lesse ad alta voce: «"_Un misterioso ladro, questa notte, ha contribuito all'arresto di alcuni poliziotti corrotti e dei loro complici. Dopo essersi sbeffeggiato delle forze dell'ordine, però, si è impossessato della refurtiva e di una volante e si è dileguato. L'agente Pinko che ha contribuito alla cattura della banda è stato promosso ispettore per la brillante operazione_."»

Copernico sorrise: «Però! A quanto pare abbiamo aiutato anche lui.»

Solo a quel punto notò che gli occhi di Lord Quackett brillavano.

«John?»

«"_Il neo ispettore ha dichiarato che non ha intenzione di perdonare Fantomius (così si è presentato il ladro) per la sua arroganza, e che la prossima volta lo catturerà certamente_."»

L'inventore lo guardò rassegnato: «Temo di aver capito cosa vuoi fare…»

«Sei con me?»

«Visto quanto sei avventato, te lo sogni che ti lascio da solo. Ma dovremo organizzarci meglio di questa volta. Ho già qualche idea…»

«E allora Fantomius tornerà a colpire. Non sia mai che rinunci a una sfida così facilmente!»

«Allora mi vado a mettere al lavoro. Magari dopo un pisolino…»

Lord Quackett lesse interessato una lettera: «E io invece accetterò quest'invito!»

Copernico lo guardò perplesso: «Ma John, tu non odi gli eventi mondani?»

Lo sguardo del papero divenne molto divertito: «Sì, ma se devo reggere anche l'identità di Fantomius, sarà il caso che me ne crei una più rispettabile da nobile. E dato che già girano voci sulla mia presunta imbranataggine… bè, chi sono io per contraddire il mondo? E causare disastri apposta sarà un modo come un altro per vivacizzare gli incontri…»

E le risate dei due amici rimbombarono all'interno di Villa Rosa. In quella Villa che per molto tempo era stata il rifugio e la prigione di Lord Quackett, ma che ora era solo più un rifugio. Il rifugio di John, il nobile che non aveva scelto di esserlo. Il rifugio di Copernico, l'inventore incompreso. Il rifugio di Fantomius, il ladro gentiluomo che non temeva la prigione. Dopotutto, ci aveva vissuto fino a quel momento.


End file.
